mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of the Beach
Son of the Beach is a 2000 - 2002 America comedy series that aired on the FX cable television network. A parody of the popular television series Baywatch, it starred Timothy Stack as Notch Johnson, the world's best lifeguard (in spite of being dim-witted and out of shape), who protects the beachgoers of Malibu along with his team of oddballs and misfits. The series costarred Jaime Bergman, Leila Arcieri, Kim Oja, Roland Kickinger, and Amy Weber. Eat My Muffin (Season 1, Episode 7) BJ (Bergman) is lured into a cult run by The Divine Rod (Mark Hamill) who used drugged muffins to control the minds of his followers. SOTB17A.png|A cultist is handing out flyers at the beach SOTB17B.png|BJ, who's feeling down, is an easy target SOTB17C.png|She visits the cult headquarters SOTB17D.png|And meets The Divine Rod SOTB17E.png|Rod tries to draw her into the cult SOTB17F.png|He offers BJ a special gift SOTB17G.png|One of their delicious (and mind-controlling) cupcakes SOTB17H.png|Soon a brainwashed BJ returns to the beach SOTB17I.png|She plans to quit lifeguarding and join the cult SOTB17J.png|Notch's rescue plan ends with a lot of disappointed men SOTB17L.png|Notch and Kimberlee research the cult SOTB17K.png|They discover the cult's plans for BJ SOTB17M.png|Kimberlee infiltrates the cult SOTB17N.png|She is offered a cupcake... SOTB17O.png|...but flees with it so that the lifeguards can develop an antidote SOTB17P.png|Meanwhile, a mindless BJ prepares for the ceremony SOTB17Q.png|Rod begins to undress her (on live pay-per-view) SOTB17R.png|The other cultists gather to watch SOTB17S.png|Rod orders BJ to shoot Notch SOTB17T.png|Kimberlee sprays BJ with the antidote SOTB17U.png|BJ comes to her senses SOTB17V.png|And holds Rod at gunpoint so that Kimberlee can arrest him The Sexorcist (Season 2, Episode 12) When Jamaica (Arcieri) brings back an ancient bottle from an archaeological dig, BJ is possessed by the evil spirt that was trapped inside of it. Meanwhile, the Mayor (Lisa Banes) faces a tough election against a tough opponent (Maureen McCormick). SOTB212A.png|Jamaica is on an archaeological dig SOTB212B.png|She finds a strange bottle SOTB212C.png|Back home, Jamaica brings gifts for the lifeguards SOTB212D.png|She gives the bottle to BJ SOTB212E.png|BJ manages to open the bottle SOTB212G.png|An evil entity is released SOTB212F.png|And possesses BJ SOTB212H.png|Evil BJ SOTB212I.png|Evil BJ crashes the Mayor's fundraiser SOTB212J.png|Later, she can't remember doing so SOTB212K.png|The entity takes control SOTB212L.png|Doctors can find nothing wrong wth her SOTB212M.png|Notch brings in a nun SOTB212N.png|They discover that BJ is possessed SOTB212O.png|BJ ends up on a bed in the lifeguard HQ SOTB212P.png|The gang (and bikini nun) attempt an exorcism SOTB212Q.png|Evil BJ taunts them SOTB212R.png|The entity tries to jump into Notch SOTB212S.png|But with crosses and mirrors... SOTB212T.png|The gang bounces the entity into the bottle SOTB212U.png|Jamaica seals the bottle SOTB212V.png|BJ returns to normal SOTB212W.png|Just before a beachside debate, the Mayor's rival finds the bottle SOTB212X.png|And opens it SOTB212Y.png|And is possessed SOTB212Z.png|Her evil rants do not go over well with the voters You Only Come Once (Season 3, Episode 7) The lifeguards try to save the world from Bond villain wannabe Stinkfinger (Frank Sinatra Jr.), who uses a lapel flower filed with hypnotic gas to entrance Porcelain (Weber). SOTB37A.png|Notch and Porcelain meet Stinkfinger SOTB37B.png|And his henchman SOTB3YC.png|He invites them to play blackjack SOTB37D.png|Notch is predictably terrible at blackjack SOTB37E.png|Notch tells Porcelain to seduce Stinkfinger SOTB37F.png|Porcelain does what she does best- seduce rich guys SOTB37G.png|She tries to get info from him SOTB37H.png|Pretending to be totally charmed SOTB37I.png|Stinkfinger sprays her with a hypnotic gas SOTB37J.png|She begins to fall into a trance SOTB37K.png SOTB37L.png SOTB37M.png|And is hypnotized SOTB37N.png|Now it's time for Stinkfinger to get information from her SOTB37O.png|She immediately tells him everything SOTP37P.png|Mindlessly Hamm Stoker's Suck My Blood (Season 3, Episode 8) Visiting Israeli lifeguard Noccus Johnstein (Gilbert Gottfried) is turned into a vampire, and soon turns Porcelain and Kimberlee (Oja) into his thralls. SOTB38A.png SOTB38B.png SOTB38C.png SOTB38D.png SOTB38E.png SOTB38F.png SOTB38G.png SOTB38H.png SOTB38I.png SOTB38J.png SOTB38K.png SOTB38L.png SOTB38M.png SOTB38N.png SOTB38O.png SOTB38P.png SOTB38R.png SOTB38Q.png SOTB38S.png SOTB38T.png SOTB38U.png SOTB38V.png SOTB38X.png Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Vampire